


uwu

by whitemochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, POV Tsukishima Kei, Pining, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemochi/pseuds/whitemochi
Summary: Tsukishima reflects on his feelings for Yamaguchi Tadashi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: haikyuu oneshots





	uwu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732429) by chevy. 



_I'm starting to feel some sort of way._

Tsukishima walked beside Tadashi as he was telling a story. "....and Hinata jumped straight into the ball!" Tadashi retold. A feeling that Kei is now familiar with bubbled up in his chest.

_You give me goosebumps every day._

Tsukishima snorted. "Seems like something that idiot would do." Tadashi smiled. "You're so mean Tsukki," he playfully scolded. Tsukishima could feel his skin prickling gently in response to the action.

_When you look at me and smile, I wanna say,_

"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima grumbled, and Tadashi did nothing but beam at him cheerfully while softly humming a cute tune.

_I, think you're okay._

They walked to a cafe and Kei admired the small bounce in Tadashi's step, his joyful demeanour. They entered, and Tadashi went to the counter and ordered coffee for both of them, flawlessly rattling off Tsukishima's order

_Your stupid face makes me insane._

When they arrived at the café, Yamaguchi swung open the door and held it open mockingly. "The exit, you majesty," he bowed. Tsukki rolled his eyes, no negative emotion behind the action. He wasn't simultaneously noting the amused glint in the other's eyes, and of course he didn't notice the the tender smile tugging up the corners of his lips.

 _My heart feels like it's trapped in cellophane_.

"Tsk. You're coffee's going to fall," Tsukishima glared, though not at Tadashi. Yamaguchi giggled as he straightened, balancing out his coffee cup in the process.

_And every time I try to unwrap the pain, I feel so ashamed._

Kei felt his heart squeeze at the adorable sight, but just continued walking, leaving Tadashi before the other grinned and jogged to catch up.

_Oh, but you don't know how I feel._

Tsukishima sighed silently after sipping his drink. Quiet walks like this weren't uncommon for the two. Kei mulled over his feelings. He didn't know whether Yamaguchi felt the same way.

_It's like everyday I'm running uphill._

Tsukishima exhaled. Love was too complicated.

_Oh, why can't I just spit it out and tell you right now?_

Confessing had crossed his mind multiple times. Too many to count. He'd planned to tell his crush, to confess, to just tell Tadashi everything, but every time he was faced with a chance, the words would glue themselves inside his throat, stubbornly staying inside.

_That 'you're the one I want' out loud?_

He had tried to force the words out, syllables pushing past his lips before they stuck to his tongue and clung to the roof of his mouth

_I guess I'll stop here and not hint at all._

They ended up in front of the Yamaguchi household. Tadashi turned to Tsukishima and smiled.

_That you're the one that I've fallen for._

Yamaguchi gave Kei a hug. A comforting, warm hug. It seemed as if the other knew he was troubled, and Tsukishima did nothing but hesitantly wrap his arms around the shorter boy.

_But if you ever think of me as anything more,_

Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi waved and entered his house, not taking his eyes off the boy until his green hair finally disappears behind the door.

_I'll be here, at your call._


End file.
